


Junkook and the Boobahs

by plantsofthehouse



Category: Boohbah (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantsofthehouse/pseuds/plantsofthehouse
Summary: Jungkook is kidnapped by Boobahs. Can he make it out alive?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Junkook and the Boobahs

It was just a normal day for Junkook. He got up early, made some breakfast, and practiced with the boys for their next music video. He goes for a bathroom break and notices something on the floor. He goes to pick it up and BAM he hits his head and is knocked out.

Next thing he knows, he woke up in a weird cave looking place. "Wh-where am I?" A weird blue blob rolled towards him. It landed at his feet. Strange, but even stranger, a head popped out. "What the fuck..?" He whispered. It made a noise. "BOOOOOUUU" He jumped back. When he saw more of them in assorted colors approaching as well. He runs. As fast as he can. Until eventually, he's at a wall. The strange creatures are all screaming. "BOOuBOUUUUUBRPTHEEEEEHDOBdOJSBJS" He can do nothing but yell as they approach him faster than the speed of light. He screams. He can do nothing but writhe as they tear him apart skin by skin by muscle by bone. 

He wakes up with a jolt. It was just a dream, thank god. He awoke in a hospital bed. He can smell the room. It felt as if someone had died in there. He looked up to people over him looking at him with concern. Jimin stood there, mouth open. He looks left. Then right. Then he blinks. Except, every time he moved his eyes, his eyes made a noise. Kind of a clicking noise. Nothing that Jungkook had ever heard before. "J-Jimin?!" Jimin freezes. His eyes go black. Completely black and his mouth closes. With a closed mouth, Jimin starts to speak. "THERE IS NO JIMIN ANYMORE", "What?!" 

"ONLY BOOHBAHS NOW" Jungkook can do nothing but freeze and start to shed tears as Jimin transforms into the blue blob again. 

_Is everything I know gone?!_ He thinks. 

A Rapmonster-purple deformity approaches him. "WHY, YES JUNGKOOK. EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER KNOWN IS NOW GONE." In the blink of an eye, the room transforms and he's in a nest type bed thing. He tries to move but he realizes that he's tied in.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW KOOKY" more of his band members fused with these strange creatures in horrific ways approach him. Some of them have 3 arms, 12 eyes, 4 arms, 12 arms, etcetera. But one thing they all have in common is the sleeved neck and round body. As Jungkook is watching in horror, he doesnt even realize that he is starting to change as well.

His feet writhe as they turn green and rapidly change back and forth between his shoes and the small boobah feet. 

"THERE'S NO USE FIGHTING KOOKYY" The one who was once Jimin declares. That's when he starts to notice his feet changing. Quickly, the process moves up his body.

His feet, then legs, then pelvis, stomach, chest, and shoulders. 

At this point, he's been trying so hard not to change that he's nearly unconscious. 

Just before his face starts to change, someone CRASHES through the wall. It's Nicholas Cage! He broke in with his interdimensional motorcycle. He zooms past the Boobahs and goes up to Jungkook. He pulls out a Rainbow pocket knife and cuts through the nest. He has a force field around him and the boobahs scream as he takes Jungkook out and carries him back to the motorcycle. 

Jungkook turned completely back into his old self. He looks up at Nicholas as he carried him Bridal Style. "How did you do this?" 

Nicholas smiles and chuckles. "Why son, I have the power of the Gays and Anime on my side. "

"Happy Pride Month Jungkook." Jungkook smiles as he falls asleep in Nicholas' arms


End file.
